A little carried away
by Heaven1yHands
Summary: Tak, Jeera, and some moments that shouldn't happen between freinds. Jeera tries to cope with the chage. Changed from a One-shot to something else.


**Disclaimer: Just so you know, I do not own Tak and the Power of Juju at all, so don't sue me please.**

**I should be working on my other story, but I was soon hit by inspiration last night at 11 o' clock and had to write this. Tried to keep them **_**in character**_** here, but please tell me if they're not; I hate making characters OOC. But um, enjoy this thing I wrote.**

**P.S. Just to let you know, Tak and Jeera are about 17 in this fic. Hopefully those who read didn't think that they were their ages in the show- gross DDDDD:!  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jeera sighed as she took in the sight of the beautiful spring she dwelled in. She loved coming to this pond right before the sun was at its highest, when the scenery was to her liking. This was her favorite pond in all of the bodies of water that surrounded the whole jungle. Don't get her wrong, it wasn't that she didn't like swimming through the bog with Keeko and Tak, or going to the beach, but this place was different. This place was beautiful, and clean, and it didn't smell like animal droppings.

It was nice enough that even Zaria swam here. This place was one of the few things that Jeera and her sister had in common; it was their favorite place.

That thought was unsettling to Jeera. She felt so girly; she usually didn't go for stuff like this, with flowers everywhere and butterflies flying around. Maybe all of those stories they told in the 'Woman's Club' was wearing off on her, but she sighed contently as she sank deeper into the water. It wasn't that big of a deal, she could allow herself to be girly once in a while she guessed…

"I thought I'd find you here." She heard someone say from behind her.

Jeera made a small gasp as she turned around, covering herself with her arms as she sank back into the water. She saw Tak walking through the bushes towards her. She pouted as a blush spread across her face.

"Tak, what are you doing here!" She asked- frustration evident in her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you, I went to your house and Zaria said you weren't there. I looked everywhere for you, you know?" Tak sat on a flat rock that was closest to him.

Jeera said nothing, though she was getting more annoyed by the second. The fact that he was sitting down meant that he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. She had to find a way to get him to leave so she could enjoy her alone time- alone.

"Well why can't you go talk to Keeko, don't you guys ever have guy stuff to do without me?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you today." Tak stated.

Jeera let out a grunt, "Well as you can see I'm busy right now, so you can wait till I go back to the village to talk to me." She said finally, turning around and swimming deeper into the pond. She waited for a while, and then she finally heard him rustling behind her and was relieved that he was leaving now. She heard a giant splash and turned to him again, seeing that instead of him leaving, he decided to join her. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't spotted his staff holder and loincloth on the rock he was just sitting on.

She could feel the blush spreading, "Tak, get out of here- NOW!" She screamed as she splashed water in his direction. Tak quickly dived under the water, avoiding the splash sent his way. He swam under the surface towards Jeera, who covered both of her parts with both arms so he couldn't see while he was under the water. What the heck did this guy think he was doing? If he was going try anything funny, she would be sure to bash his head with a rock when she got dres-

Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of lips crashed against hers. Tak had popped out of the water before her and surprised her while she was busy covering herself and thinking thoughts about hurting him. He let out a laugh at her shocked expression. But instead of laughing with him, Jeera tried as hard as she could to get away from the guy, but was suddenly stopped by a large object behind her, which she hit her head on while trying to swim away. She looked behind her to see a giant rock there; there was a rock in the middle of this pond wasn't it? Jeera suddenly started to hate all of the objects that made this place pretty.

She turned around again when she felt Tak towering over her. He was a lot taller, especially when she was crouching down in the water. But she wouldn't let him have that much of an advantage. She stood up, her arms crossed over her chest, since the water covered her from the waist and under. She looked up at his face so she wouldn't have to look down at his other parts that were barely being covered by the water. "What do you want Tak?" She suddenly missed the days when he was the same height as her, and not five inches taller.

He just shrugged nonchalantly, "I just wanted to spend time with you." He smiled as he leaned over her, placing his elbows and forearms on the rock behind her. She didn't like this, especially not the look he was giving her. It made her think about that day a month ago when they first- even though she hated to admit it… kissed.

I wasn't meant to be one. They were just talking- about how they've never kissed anyone before. So they agreed- that they would just have one little peck together, just to see what it would be like; what the _big deal _about this whole 'kissing' thing was. It's not like they had any _feelings_ for each other, so it wouldn't become a _big deal_ at all.

But then it had become a deal. They weren't supposed to kiss longer than a second. Tak wasn't supposed to put his hand on her cheek and pull her closer to himself. They weren't supposed to do that thing with the tongue Jeera heard about in the stories she's heard- from the women at the club and the girls in her village. They got a little carried away, though that ended when Zaria barged into her room without knocking as she usually did.

She didn't say anything as the two gaped at her speechlessly, and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Tak had excused himself, blushing furiously, while Jeera ran after her sister, trying to explain the entire ordeal that took place. Zaria could have cared less about the details of the thing, but she promised that she would keep what she saw a secret, for a price of course. If Jeera would let her have more days at the 'secret pond', she would never say a word about it. Jeera accepted the agreement immediately, though she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't have much time to spend at the pond. Whatever, it was worth it if she could just forget about the whole thing and go on with life.

But, she _couldn't_ just forget about the thing. The next day when she saw Tak, she immediately ran in the opposite direction of him. When he would come to her room to get her, she would make up an excuse to not see him, or climb out the window when he tried to force his way in_._ She had become very good at avoiding him the first few days after- the thing. She didn't know why she was avoiding him really. Maybe she was hoping that if he didn't see her for a while, he would forget the whole thing ever happened; or maybe she would, she didn't know. It was that, and the fact that when she looked at him, she had a strange feeling wash over her body, making her stomach feel like it was doing back flips and her mouth went dry, and she would get really nervous. She didn't know if he felt the same thing about her, but when she could actually get a good look at him before running away, she could see something in his expression as well, though if it was the same thing she was feeling, she didn't know.

She hated the feeling however. Even thought she missed the time she spent with Tak, she felt better when she wasn't around him. Well, not really; she constantly thought about him, even had dreams about the guy. She felt both compelled and repelled by the thought of seeing him. It was annoying. So one day she actually sat and talked to Tak- well she wanted to, but she ran to Keeko and told him about the _thing_ that happened between herself and Tak.

"Well duh; Tak already told me about that a long time ago. I would think that after you two made out, you would be all over each other."

"We didn't 'make-out'!"

"Yeah, whatever you say. But I think you should go talk to the guy at least, it's been a month already!" He threw his arms in the air.

Really, it had been an entire month? Jeera thought to herself as she left Keeko's cave. She decided that she _would_ go talk to Tak, and went to his hut to do so. When she got there, she saw Tak cutting something that looked like wood, but she could tell that it wasn't by the fact that it was purple. There might have been green trees in the jungle, but purple was just plain freaky, and she knew it had something to do with the Juju Realm.

"Tak-!"

"Ah Jeera," Jibolba said cheerfully as he brushed pat her hurriedly, "I haven't seen you around for a while, but Tak can't talk now, we have to finish this spell before sundown today, so we have to keep busy!" He exclaimed as he put a variety of jars on a table they moved outside for the concoction.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I only have a few more so it shouldn't be too long!" Tak waved over to the two. Jeera waited inside while he finished and when he came inside, she felt the butterflies in her stomach again, though she wouldn't run away this time. So they talked, though it was full of awkward pauses and hesitations. Of course, that's probably how she came into this whole situation in the first place. She told Tak about her and Zaria's 'secret pond' that day, and of course he decided to come as well. That is the first thing you learn in the _Woman's Club 'Never tell a man anything unless you want them following you like a lost bush-baby.'_ She sighed, now she knows why that saying was hung up on the wall.

"I wish you would leave." She told him plainly.

Tak pouted a little, "I thought we were going to be more 'friendly' and not run away from each other anymore."

"Yeah, but _this _isn't what friends do, Tak!" She glared at him, "They don't swim naked together, they don't k-" She cut herself off.

"Kiss?" He finished for her.

She let out a frustrated growl, "I just want to forget about that okay?" She frowned and closed her eyes as she turned her head away from Tak. She couldn't tell, but that struck a nerve in Tak.

"So you want to just pretend that that never happened?"

He could tell her answer by the way she looked at him, "That would be nice…"

He scoffed at her, "Oh come on Jeera, why can't we just deal with this? Everyone knows that I like you-"

"No!" She screamed, "I don't want to know you like me! I don't want us to be kissing! I don't want to feel these stupid things whenever I see you! I just want to be friends like we used to, I want things to be how they used to…" She felt the tears coming and she slipped down the rock to the water to hide them, though Tak wouldn't let her get that far.

"Jeera," Tak grabbed her shoulders and had her standing straight again, though she wouldn't look at him, her chin lying against her chest as the tears flowed. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He smiled; this was like, the third time he's ever seen her cry in his entire life. "I'm glad my sorrow makes you smile." She frowned at him. He chuckled as he touched his forehead to hers, "Stop being so dramatic. If you want, I could show you how to make those 'feelings' were talking about go away."

He waited for her reaction. When he saw her expression change from sad to curious, he took that as his cue and leaned in closer and planted a kiss on her lips. She didn't fight him as he sucked on her bottom lip, causing a moan to escape her. What alarmed her was when he put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them along until he got to her elbow. She hunched her shoulders as a feeling spread through her, "I don't want this." She broke the kiss.

Tak looked at her with understanding, "It's fine; I won't do anything you don't want to." He dropped his hands.

She nodded her head and leaned forward to continue the kiss. He replied by placing his hands on the rock behind her. After a few seconds, she made a noise, and broke away again, making a face as if she was contemplating something. Tak wondered if he should just leave like she wanted him to do earlier; she didn't look very comfortable right now- but with a final sigh she tensed, then let her arms fall to her sides, leaving her breast bare and her face as red as a fire-beet.

Tak smiled to himself as he lifted her chin and kissed her again, this time with no interruptions.

0~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*0

Zaria hummed to herself cheerfully as she made her way to her 'secret pond'. Today was quite a stressful day for her, and even though she knew it was Jeera's day to swim, she was sure with a little 'persuading' she would leave with no arguments. Of course they could just _share_ the pond today, but- eh never mind. She can't even stand being around Jeera after the prank she pulled on her and her beautiful hair. But she had the ladder now. She smiled at the fact that she could make Jeera do whatever she wanted with just one little secret-

"! I don't want to feel these stupid things whenever I see you! I just want to be friends like we used to, I want things to be how they used to…" She heard Jeera crying once she was close to the pond. Wait, Jeera _crying?_ She's never seen Jeera cry before, and when she was closer, she hid behind a tree and took a peak to get a good look at what she was up to.

He mouth instantly dropped. She definitely wasn't expecting to see Jeera with anybody, especially not a _boy_. She looked closer to see that it was Tak- how did he find out about their 'secret pond'? She could have sworn that Jeera was still running away from him still, so she couldn't have told him could she?

Zaria noticed how Jeera kept her arms securely around herself and took a glance around and saw two pairs of clothes, one on a rock not too far from the water, and another on the shore, away from the water so it wouldn't get wet. She instantly felt herself blushing. Jeera and Tak were both swimming _naked_? What was going on here…?

She was snapped out of those thoughts when she heard Jeera say distressfully, "I don't want this." Jeera turned away from Tak with a look that Zaria could read clearly- fear. Something inside Zaria told her to go out there and help her, she wasn't going to let some peasant shaman hurt her little sister- until she heard, an "It's fine; I won't do anything you don't want to."

That was better. Ew, was she just _caring_ again? She'd better leave before she saw something she didn't want to see from these two. She decided that on her walk back that she wouldn't speak of this to anyone. Why did _she_ always have to walk on these two and their little 'moments'?

**Okay, I'm contemplating on making this either a two-shot, a full story or just leaving it like this. If I continue, this will have to be upped to 'M' because I'm a perv and the next chapter will have LEMON. Idk, just tell me what you guys want. You won't see any smut in my other story just so you know.**

**~May 24, 2011: Made a few edits, so the story should flow a little smoother.**


End file.
